unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
VeggieTales in the House
VeggieTales in the House is a 2014 animated series that was created by JreemTwerks, in an attempt to brainwash poor children. JreemTwerks stole the rights to the VeggieTales series from Big Idea and created his own series, which, unlike the original series, is bland and mean spirited, and also kind of creepy. The reboot is about the VeggieTales characters (with massive redesigns) who live in a giant unoccupied house. They go on failure adventures, and act annoying and mean and sing really lame songs. All they do is kill each other. The show is so bad that it only airs on Netflix. Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki begged the company to hand them back the rights to the VeggieTales series, but JreemTwerks said no, enslaved them, and forced them to provide voices on the series. Contrary to its title, it isn't a ripoff of Cory in the House. Production Development After envying the success of the VeggieTales series, JreemTwerks decided to ruin a childhood classic (and make more money) by stealing the rights to the VeggieTales series, and also redesigning the characters and giving them entirely different personalities. JreemTwerks enslaved Phil and Mike and forced them to work on the episodes with them. The episodes are written by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff, which is why they are bland and mean spirited, and have no Bible verses at all anymore. Although Phil forced them to put the line at the end where Bob and Larry say "Remember kids, God made you special and He loves you very much! Voices JreemTwerks fired Lisa Vischer and all the other voice actors from the original VeggieTales besides Phil and Mike. They hired the voices of Dot Warner and Yakko Warner to voice several other characters in the series. Phil, Mike, Tress, and Rob are the only four voices in the entire show, with guest appearances by that one girl from ANT Farm and Kel Mitchell. Characters 'Main characters' *'Bob the Tomato' (voiced by Phil Vischer) – One of the main characters of VeggieTales in the House, and the leader of the VeggieGang. He is roommates with Larry the Cucumber. He is now an angsty whiny drama king who freaks out at the littlest things. He is also a bit of a snob and hates Larry for betraying their friendship and being stupid in general. In one episode, Tom Selleck ate him for stealing his trademark mustache.Bob is currently dating Petunia Rhubarb. *'Larry the Cucumber' (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) – The other main character in the series and Bob's roommate. Now, he is literally the cucumber version of Patrick Star. He is stupid and always sounds like he's high on something. He acts like a toddler and is whiny. Now, he is sort of mean and is obsessed with being cool and popular. His new best friend is Laura Carrot. His ex-girlfriend is Petunia Rhubarb. In one episode, he went to jail for animal abuse along with Laura. He really hates Bacon Bill. He is a superhero named "LarryBoy" who is now a selfish hero who only does things for his own gain. He made Jimmy, Laura, and Junior his servants. *'Petunia Rhubarb' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – The tritagonist of the series, she is the token female lead. She is the rhubarb version of Daisy Duck. In this series, Petunia is nothing more than a dumb Mary-Sue who always wins everything, making the other Veggies jealous. She owns a flower shop along with Tina Celerina. The only time where she ever made a mistake ever is "Petunia Makes Her Only Mistake" where she overheats the store and everyone dies from overheating. She broke up with Larry and is now dating Bob. *'Laura Carrot' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – a 6-9 year old carrot girl who is the carrot version of Dot Warner. She is annoying as crap. She is no longer best friends with Junior and is now dating "puppy best friends forever" with Larry the Cucumber. Like Larry, she always wants to be cool and popular and spread gossip about others. She really hates Callie. She is Larry's superhero servant. *'Junior Asparagus' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – an annoying 9 year old asparagus who is no longer friends with Laura Carrot. He is bland and has no personality at all. He has a superhero alter ego named Junior Jetpack who does nothing but stand in LarryBoy's shadow. *'Pa Grape' (voiced By Phil Vischer) – He is one of the only good characters in the series, seriously. But he is bland and all he does is give out advice that no one listens to. *'Jimmy and Jerry Gourd' (voiced by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki) - two gourd thugs who are brothers and live together in an apartment not far from Bob and Larry's place. They are now two creepy thugs who scare innocent children and all they do is flip coins and try to act cool but fail. Jerry is just lame, and Jimmy is actually Freddy Fazbear in disguise. *'Ichabeezer' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – possibly the most evil character in the series. Since JreemTwerks wanted to rip off SpongeBob, they removed Mr. Nezzer and replaced him with Ichabeezer, who is nothing more than the zucchini version of both Mr. Krabs and Squidward. Ichabeezer is an old zucchini who is cranky 100% of the time and has no fun at all. He has an olive dog who nobody cares about. He likes Jenna Chive. 'Recurring characters' * Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea (Voiced by Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer) – Two menacing French Peas who used to be cute but now are extremely scary. They have no personality at all. * Madame Blueberry (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – A British blueberry who is a total snob. She has zero fun at all and hates cartoons. She always wants to win everything. She and Ichabeezer tried to sabotage Petunia in one episode. Season One 1A. The Worst Episode Ever! Larry pledges his allegiance to Laura Carrot, and being jealous, Petunia breaks up with Larry. Ichabeezer shows off his new olive dog and so Larry and Laura want one. They are given some random fish and they kill them, so Pa Grape calls the ASPCA on them and they get put in jail. 1B. Extreme Homicide This episode rips off anime in one part. Bob and Larry try to kill Jimmy and Jerry who in turn try to kill Madame Blueberry, who tries to kill the French Peas, who try to kill Archibald Asparagus, who tries to kill Ichabeezer, who tries to kill Mr. Lunt, Laura, and Junior. Pa Grape discovers the bodies in his store later. 2A. Bob Bloods Bob wants to be cool so he rips off Tom Selleck and wears a mustache looking like Tom Selleck's mustache. In the process, he stars in his own crime drama called Bob Bloods and starts dating Petunia. However, Tom Selleck finds out that Bob copied his trademark mustache and in revenge, turns him into ketchup. 2B. Super Smash Veggies After Larry makes one TEENY mistake, Bob goes all Super Saiyan on him. Larry and Bob try to murder each other. Petunia tries to tell them a Bible verse, but they don't listen. 3A. Bob the Drama King Larry decides to be an idiot and eats a lot of sardines. Bob is given a job to be a greeter at Pa's store, but then Larry kills all the customers with his bad breath and Bob becomes a drama king about it. 3B. Wow! SO UNCANNY! Bob kicks Larry out of the apartment and is sent to live with Jerry. Then Jimmy goes to live with Bob. literally nothing happens in this episode. This episode only lasted 3 minutes, making it the shortest episode yet. MORE TO COME Category:Losers Category:Villains Category:Bad TV Shows Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Bad Guys In Disguise As Good Guys Category:Haters Category:Minions of Barney Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Extremely unsafe for kids and adults ever Category:Creepy Things Category:Offensive Category:VeggieTales Category:Unsafe for adults Category:Evil Category:Food Category:Dangerous Food Category:Living Food Category:Vegetables Category:Unsafe for SJWs